I'll Be:NaruMai
by LunaxXmoongoddessXx
Summary: A fanfic/ songfic that i wrote featuring Naru and Mai at a ball. I think it's pretty good, but you can decide that. Enjoy and pls R&R... if you want


**Don' own GH or the song which is I'll be By Edwin McCain**

**Enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++--------------------------**

It's been two months since Naru returned from England but nit much has changed between Him and Mai, in hopes of trying to get them together they were invited to a ball from one of their previous clients, so as not to seem rude they accepted and the entire team headed to their (previous clients) mansion. There they ate and talked before it was actually time for the main attraction: dancing. At first Naru refused to dance with whoever asked him, Mai on the other hand danced with all the SPR member's who asked her, excluding Naru because he wasn't sure how to. Esp after how he left her, even though their relationship was getting better. It wasn't until one of her favorite songs started that she was practically itching to dance, Naru noticed it however and with all the courage (which wasn't much) that he had, he asked her to dance. She stared at him for a few moments before eventually taking his hands thinking she was in a dream and that it wouldn't matter, but it was still with the person she loved. The way they danced was just perfect and they made one of the cutest couple, her hair was now long and twirled with each move. Naru as always was handsome in his suite and Mai's purple ball gown flowed to the ground but did not hinder her dance because of her heels. This dance, lead to them understanding their feelings for each other and helped them realized that they were meant to be..

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful** (Naru looks into Mai's eyes)  
**Stop me and steal my breath** ( she almost stops breathing looking into his eyes)  
**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky** (his hands found it's way on her hips)  
**Never revealing their depth** ( her hands on his shoulder)

**And tell me that we belong together** ( his hands tighten around her waist)  
**Dress it up with the trappings of love** (hers tightens around his shoulder)  
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** ( her head falls on his chest)  
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **(the sway from side to side)

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder **(they both hold each other and listen to the words of the song as they sway from side to side)**  
I'll be love suicide **( she agrees, she would do anything for him, she'd die for him)**  
And I'll be better when I'm older **(he listens to the words and agree, he hopes he'd be able to treat her better later on) **  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life (**she'll forever be his greatest fan. Despite what others say, she loves him)****

And rain falls angry on the tin roof (they remember the days when it rains in SPR and they are the only one there, the sereneness of it all)**  
As we lie awake in my bed **(they remember the time they had to share a bed, they could have felt each others body heat against their skin) **  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof **(she agrees that he's her reason for survival, he ranks highest in her heart, even if he is sometimes cold to her)**  
My love is alive, and not dead **(He nods listening to the song. Since his brothers death he never thought he would be able to show emotions. To love)****

And tell me that we belong together (she wants him to tell her, that somewhere in her heart, he feels the same way)**  
Dress it up with the trappings of love. **(they hold each other then separate and dance again)**  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips **(he lowers her as his hands support her back as she bends backwards in his hands, her back almost touching the ground)**  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **(they could hear each other's racing heartbeats as they stare at each other before he brings her back up and they once again embrace in the dance)****

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder (her hands find it's way around his neck and then tightens)**  
I`ll be love suicide **( his hands on her waist as they dance, slowly tightening)**  
And I'll be better when I'm older **(he's looks back at the past and on how he treated her, then thinks about the present)**  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **(they both think that maybe, just maybe, they could be together****

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead, ( He pushes her out holding her right hand and she sways away from him then he pulls her back to him, she then twirls back into his chest and the sway together)**  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said. **(he allows her room to twirl under his hands as her hair and dress flaps under him)****

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder (she dances in and out of his hands) **  
I'll be love suicide** (he holds her close and puts his hands on her back preventing he from moving much)**  
And I'll be better when I'm older **(he think about him and her together, hoping that they would have a future together**  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **(she's his greatest fan.. She loves him so much) tears fall of her face as she realize just how much she loves him, and thinking that her feelings would never be returned****

The greatest fan of your life (he's her greatest fan, he realizes that he loves her, that he may not be the best choice for her, but he loved her. Loved her for her childishness, for her kindness, for her motherly nature, in fact he loved everything about her, even though he never said it or showed it… That's why he always treated her the way he did… He was afraid. He feels something wet and he gently pushes her so that he could see her face. He sees the tears and is almost sad. 'What's making her sad?' he thinks to himself

He wipes her tears but did not let her go. Everyone (all of SPR and others) claps as they walk of the stage, still hand in hand.

"Finally" said someone in the crowd. Ayako, Naru thinks but didn't confirm his suspition as Mai was still in his arms. He leans down and kisses her, to show how much she means to him. Before he could break the kiss she kisses him back. Her dream came true, she had the person she loved in her arms. The curtain closes as they walk away

"I love you Naru? She says to him. He smiles, a true smile which causes her to blush and then replied as he took her and kissed her again.

"I love you to, Mai" he whispers in her ears. Her tears fall as she heard the one thing she's been yearning to hear. He loved her back and that was all that mattered at the moments.

**This has been on my mind all day, I don't own the song nor do I own Ghost hunt. By the way, for those who read ghost hunt, sorry I haven't updated yet, I promise to start updating in 2 weeks cause we'll be on summer break and I'll be able to right to my hearts content. Just give me two weeks n thanx… **


End file.
